Bearing assemblies, for example for internal combustion engines, are known to include a housing made of a first material and an outer race radially enclosed by the housing and made of a second material. For proper functioning of the bearing assembly, the outer race must be axially fixed with respect to the housing. Typically, the first material, such as aluminum or aluminum alloy, has a first coefficient of thermal expansion and the second material, such as steel, has a second coefficient of thermal expansion less than the first coefficient of thermal expansion. As a result, when the bearing assembly is subjected to elevated temperatures (for example, the internal combustion engine is operating), the housing expands radially outward more than the outer race, breaking contact between the housing and the outer race, which prevents axial fixing of the outer race with respect to the housing.
It is known to install the outer race in the housing with a tight interference or press fit that results in high compressive force between the outer race and housing. However, this tight fit increases the difficulty of installing the bearing assembly and causes distortion that interferes with operation of the bearing assembly. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0304813 discloses the use of retaining clips that add a great deal of complexity to the bearing assembly as well as increasing the cost and dimensions of the bearing assembly. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0080824 discloses a thermal compensating element that is in direct contact with a housing and the roller elements of the bearing assembly. The thermal compensating element compensates for thermal expansion by applying pressure directly to the roller elements, which can interfere with operation of the roller elements. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0160651 discloses the use of a shim engaged with an axial surface of a bearing race to accommodate thermal expansion in a differential gear by axially expanding to compress the bearing race. U.S. Pat. No. 8,286,533 discloses the use of retaining clips that add a great deal of complexity to the bearing assembly as well as increasing the cost and dimensions of the bearing assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,823 discloses the use of an elastomeric ring between a housing and an outer race of a bearing assembly.